This invention relates to the field of fire protection systems for structures, and more particularly, to a remotely activatable system having a flexible covering attached to extendable poles, and cables attached to the covering and running to and over those poles, so that the covering can be pulled over the structure to cover it like a tent.
Fire protection for structures is an age old problem. Many fires do not start inside the structure; rather, they are communicated to the structure from adjoining structures or trees that are on fire. One way to prevent flying sparks from these adjacent fires from igniting the structure is to make the structure of fireproof materials or cover the structure with a fireproof covering such as a tent. This covering must be secured to a more stable object, such as a tree or rock, by means of a stake or a weight, or have one or more ends of the covering attached to rope or cable buried in the earth. Fireproof material which is restrained by tie downs can also be used to further protect the structure and any objects within the structure from fire damage.
Other means for protection for structures include fastening rigid sheets of fireproof materials to vulnerable portions of the structure, such as roofs, winds and doors. There are two major problems with either of these approaches to fire protection. First, the coverings are time-consuming to erect, and therefore must be erected well in advance of a fire. Secondly, the owner or manage of the structure in question must be there personally to erect such a system, or he or she must have someone who will be able to personally erect the protection. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remotely activatable fire protection system for a structure, which can speedily be erected.
The present invention is an inter-related system made up of a flexible fire retardant covering attached to cables which can be pulled over extendible poles and that can be remotely and activated to form a secure tent like covering over a structure.